


Knot what I asked for

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: Nepeta just wanted to visit her friend. So when she finds herself stuck, she gets help in an unexpected way.





	Knot what I asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit it, may do that later. uvu

Nepeta was stuck, that she could be certain of. No matter which way she pushed or pulled she couldn't budge but a few inches. She was stuck partially in the wall split between two rooms by a vent she thought she could fit all the way through, but she now knew she was mistaken. 

She had earlier decided to try and get the jump on her pale mate by taking a small shortcut through a neighboring vent into his room. it was only a bit longer than a foot long and opened up right to the other side of the room. So when she squeezed herself inside she didn't expect her hips to get caught. It had been so easily to slip herself in, but now struggled to get out. 

It didn't help that each movement had causes her situation to get prominently worse. She could already feel her pants slid halfway down her butt and with her hands in front of her she couldn't reach back to pull them up. 

She sighed in frustration, hoping Equius would find her soon and help her out of this mess.

Then that's when she felt it, a hand sliding down the rest of her pants before moving to cup her nook. The palm of the hand grinding down on her sensitive flesh, causing her to absolutely squirm.   
“Hello?” Nepeta tried to look behind, but of course was met by only wall. 

“Hey there, don't mind me I’m just enjoyin the view.” a voice said, slightly muffled. Nepeta squirmed, attempting to push herself this way and that in attempts to free myself. 

“Can you spend less time enjoying, and more helping?” she called back. Shivering her she felt fingers rub her number firmly through her underwear. Her bulge stirring in great interest. 

A part of her realized how exciting this was, to be on display for a stranger. Her nook practically sticking out for all to see. She could even already feel herself get wetter under the gentleman's gaze. 

“that doesn't sound fun to me doll, I sort of want to take this opportunity to savor this. You were practically gift wrapped for me.” he started pulling his fingers back and sucking on his fingertips when he pulled back to see the work so far. 

He could already make out the already darkening on her underwear from his teasing. It just encouraged him more as he began to slip her pants and underwear down to properly see her. 

Nepeta made a shock sound her face lot up upon feeling the cool air on her exposed nook. Legs trembling before she quickly closed them out of embarrassment. She could already feel her face take on dark green as she thrashed lightly.   
Which all that did was make her breasts bounce lightly on the wall, making them bulge and attempt to escape their confines.

Cronus smirked, his hand groping his bulge through his pants, using his palm to help work himself up as he watched the girl before him. 

Her nook lips sliding against each other as she shifted. Her bulge already out to play, rubbing against her nub. It wasn't enough to get her off, but it was surely enough to get her practically soaked. 

“Come now, let me see that pretty nook of yours.” he growled lightly as his hands moved to help encourage her now puffy lips open. Loving the way her material squelched from how wet she was.   
It was almost cute how her bulge tried desperately to reach her entrance, but only kissed the outer ring.

“If you're going to look at least do something!” She huffed biting her lip, god to think she was getting excited over him barely doing anything. It was almost humiliating. 

Cronus leaned forward till his breath brushed across her skin, her could smell her at this distance. She smelled absolutely delicious.

“How about I fuck you till you can't walk? Fill your greedy fucking nook till you're fucking engorged on my slurry. Just keep you here so you can be nothing but my little fuck toy.” if Nepeta hadn't been so aroused she would of been pretty pissed, but all she could think about is his cool breath fanning over her nook. Which was absolutely screaming for something other than his teasing gaze. 

Cronus finally made his first move as buried his face amount her folds. His tongue sliding along slowly to greedy get a little taste of what his bulge was about to go to pound town with. He was felt absolutely mad with desire as he sucked, stroked, and tasted her nook. He felt as if he could just do this for days, milk her dry. It didn't help the little cries she made. She even tried to follow him when he pulled away. Though sadly her breasts stopped her from doing that making her whine in frustration. He almost forgot to start working his pants off he got distracted himself. 

With a bit of a struggling rush he was able to free his bulge, and made quick work of introducing it to Nepeta’s nook. Much to her delight. 

Just feeling his bulge swirl along her lips, she could even feel the spaded tip as it pressed into her, practically gliding inside until Cronus decided to speed things up. With one well placed forward thrust she could feel herself stretched to nearly the brink. Her eyes watered in pleasure as she cried out, clamping down on him as she tried to push against him. She didn't know how much more bulge he had left, but she was bound and determined to take every last inch. 

“look at that, it didn't even take any work. You Look pretty split on my bulge, you're practically fuckin drooling to be fucked. He said as he grabbed her butt cheeks spreading them as he started shallowly thrusting. Watching the outer edges of Nepeta’s poor spread nook being stretched to encompass Cronus’s bulge. 

“Less talking, you're barely doing anything!” Nepeta complained as she tried to roll her hips to get him to go faster. Loving the fast friction she could feel. 

“Yet youre already so fuckin soaked. If i didn't know any better I would think you planned this. Cronus smirked as pulled out, always completely removing himself, causing Nepeta to make a desperate whine, only to be cut off when he slammed back it. Soon setting a punishing pace as he thrusted into her. Soon only the sound of skin slapping against each other and Nepeta’s pathetic little moans could be heard. Her hands grabbing the wall to steady herself. 

She struggled to focus anything but feeling herself being pounded against this wall. So when she felt that little diamond shape brush and rub against her seedflap she didn't think nothing of it till the diamond head slipped through. Stretching, before popping inside. She could feel the tip swelling to help keep it in place. 

Oh god, he’s knotting her. All she could think about now is him spilling his material inside her now and claiming her as he mercilessly pounded her, his hands clenching her flesh as he encouraged her hips to meet his thrusts. 

Tingling began to coil inside of her as she felt herself going rigid. She wanted this, she wanted to feel the tipping point, and then it happened. Her body quaked as she orgasmed. Her nook wall clenching and sucking at Cronus’s bulge until finally he foo reached his tipping point. 

Material absolutely filling her seedflap, the knot making sure her material and his stayed inside of her. Her seedflap was greedy guzzling every last drop. The amount of material causing her stomach to expand, no doubt not helping her little stuck problem.

It wasn't until she felt Cronus’s knot deflate and pop put did she realize her dilemma. 

“Hey!” She called out as she heard rustling on the other side as Cronus began picking up his pants. “Aren't you going to help me out?” 

“Sorry babe, I got things to do. You were a nice screw but I'm not really the cuddling type.” Cronus said as he used her pants to wipe himself off before tossing them aside.

“you understand right? Now I don't know about you, but I got to get cleaned up. Later babe.” He said after pulling his pants up and walked off. Nepeta made a offended noise.

“Come back here! You could at least help me!” She called out, but it was too late he was already gone. Meaning she would yet again have to wait till Equius came to help her out.


End file.
